Sand for Ino
by Ho-sama
Summary: GaaIno. Takes place after my other fic Flowers for Gaara. After everything they have been through, what will happen? Gaara and Ino's story continued! [One shot]


**Disclaimer:** Hehe. I don't own Naruto, but wouldn't it be great if I did? IT WOULD!

**Pairings: **GaaIno, of course.

**Warnings: **Language and mild sexuality.

**Author's Notes: **Hey, you guys! This is a one-shot continuation of _Flowers for Gaara_. Please read _Flowers for Gaara_ before reading this or you'll just be like, WTF! A few of you have asked me to write more for this pairing, so I have! (I was planning to all along! Bwahaha!) Anyway, I was talking to one of my friends about love and blah blah...and I somehow decided that this should be from Gaara's point of view. It'll be quite different from Ino's POV. I hope you like this. It takes place after they are married.

* * *

**Sand for Ino**

**This** was beautiful. I know because I've witnessed every ugly human emotion. Deep seeded hatred that consumes the soul, bitter jealousy, unadulterated cruelty, blind vengeance, merciless ambition, restless rage, vastly miserable desperation, severe loneliness, and betrayal. Especially betrayal. I've experienced that so many times it still makes me want to cry or tear everything around me to pieces. All these other ugly emotions contrast so strongly with what I feel now, and that's why I can call it beautiful with certainty.

She did this to me and I don't even think she realizes it. I went to her shop just to terrorize her, but instead, something else was set into motion. Something oddly more satisfying than trying to take out all my pain on other people.

It took me forever to realize what was bothering me in the first place and when I finally figured it out, I just wanted to know one thing. Why was I feeling that way? It felt wrong for me to feel like that. I thought that feeling was something that needed to be analyzed and cured. Yet at the same time, I didn't want it to go away. It was warm and comforting. In that feeling, I felt peaceful and satisfied.

I still didn't know why. It wasn't because she was beautiful, even though she was. Choosing a mate for beauty is as foolish as eating a bird for its singing. I've seen beauty used as a deadly weapon too many times before. I wasn't fooled by that outward appearance. So then, what was it? What was it that made me a little too enthusiastic to go to work every day? What was it that made me want to do my absolute best at a demeaning, uninteresting job?

I'd never fixed so many shelves, painted over so many peeling walls and signs, or cleaned so many floors, cabinets, and windows. It's my habit to notice all the negative things around me, but it definitely isn't my habit to _fix_ them. I did it because I wanted to look good and be helpful - for a girl in a flower shop.

I listened to what she had to say about flowers as if my life depended on it. I learned how they grow. I discovered their meanings, and I learned the difference between a gift between friends and one between lovers. I tried to tell myself a thousand times there were other reasons why I wanted to do so well at work. (Other reasons that didn't take the form of a gregarious blonde.) In the end, I knew I didn't want to look inept in front of her.

At that time, I was trying to change and preparing myself to be changed. She just happened to be there. Her presence was as significant as getting Shukaku removed. She helped me and cared about me. I didn't think it was possible for someone to feel that sincere affection for me. It used to make me terribly uneasy and shy. I was afraid of a lot of things when confronted with all these feelings that weren't ugly. I wasn't hated or feared by her, but loved.

No one really noticed what _I_ was feeling. I know she didn't and it probably caused her more suffering than she needed. My mask formed from years of pain still kept everything pretty well hidden, so it wasn't my fault. It was just natural. Temari was the exception. She realized what was going on long before I would admit it to myself. I remember because she said something about it, which I instantly ignored.

In the end, Ino became mine. Heh.

* * *

Looking over the papers constantly scattered on my desk is so tedious. Half of the time, I don't even understand what I'm reading, but my cabinet has assured me this is something I must do. Even after more than a year of being Kazekage, it seems like such a hassle. 

I'm only thinking about one thing.

It itches and nags me all day, but it also makes me grin when no one is looking.

"Gaara?" A cool voice addresses me from the door.

"Yes?" I answer just as coolly.

Temari smirks and walks to my desk. In one motion, she removes my Hat of Honor. "You're still wearing that thing!"

I growl silently and my eyes narrow. It's not my fault that the Kazekage hat is designed that way! I wouldn't mind wearing it if it didn't make Ino snicker so much. She found something about it funny and so did my sister. "Did you want something from me, or did you just come here to be a pain in the ass?"

"Hmmm…" the overgrown blonde sat on my desk and toyed with my hat in her hands. I swear Temari's getting fatter. "Naw…not really. I just thought you could use a break. You've been in here since morning."

_Yes!_

I don't move except to slowly put down the papers in my hands.

"Don't look too excited, Gaara…" she rolls her eyes.

A familiar internal chant repeats in my mind. It's not just a joyful chant about getting away from work. Snickering softly and perhaps feeling a little too good about myself, I stand up and stretch.

Temari throws up her hands as if she knows what I'm thinking about. "Ok! I'll get out of your way then. Have a nice day. I'm sure you will."

* * *

I see her figure draped in the desert clothing she has taken such a liking to. She's pondering again over pots and seeds and flowers. Her fair face is deep in concentration. One of my favorite things is catching her at a moment like this and scaring the hell out of her. 

More silent than anything else, I sneak over to her and just stand there for a second or two, delighting in the fact that she still hasn't noticed me. I bend over and blow softly on her neck, sending tiny shivers down her spine. Then I bite that tender spot, hard.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She jumps back a few feet, clutching her neck. With her eyes wide and angry, she yells at me. "Y-YOU JERK! You scared me half to death!"

That would be the point. I put a hand on my hip and smile with satisfaction. My wife is adorable when she's terrified.

"I'm serious, Gaara! That really hurt too! You…you…asshole…"

3…

2…

1…

And her arms are latched around me in that passionately possessive way I can never get enough of. Her pale blue eyes adorned with their sooty eyelashes narrow and her pink lips meld hotly to mine. My hand trails down the fabric of her dress to rest at the small of her back.

"Ino…" I whisper to her moist lips. "I've been wanting to get a piece of you all day."

Hers eyes flutter innocently for a moment and her lips quirk into a teasing smile. "You took a big one. I'll have to check my neck for bruises…"

I leave a gentle kiss over the reddened mark.

"Hehehe….ahhh…" she sighs. "It's too late. You can't make up for it now. I'm telling everyone that Gaara abuses his wife!"

"No you won't…" I glare and lift her slight chin.

"Says who, Gaa-sama?" She tosses me that over-confident smirk that I reflect right back.

"That was just an appetizer…The real 'abuse' hasn't started yet." I have discovered it's incredibly easy to reduce Ino to blushes and moans. She loves something about my voice. After a few seductive whispers and just the right caresses, its easy sailing from there.

Today she's wearing a few too many skirts and sashes. How many times do I have to tell her she looks best naked?

* * *

"What are you doing?" I ask from my position on the couch in one of Ino's favorite rooms. I've been listening to her scribbling on paper for at least an hour. 

"N-Nothing…" She abruptly stops her writing and I can feel her glancing in my direction. "I thought you were asleep!"

"I was. You woke me up," I say and sit up to give her a sharp look. She bursts out laughing and pretty soon I'm tackled back down on the couch.

"Gaara…" she kisses my cheek and the spot lingers with warmth. "You look so cute with your hair all tousled like that."

"…" I avoid her frosty colored eyes. "It's always tousled."

"And you're always cute." She giggles.

Damn that woman. I'm not the one that should be called cute. Right as I'm about to grab out to her, she moves quicker than I expect and goes back to her desk. I groan in disappointment.

"I'm writing a letter."

That much I can tell, woman.

She hums an improvised tune and the scratching of her pen continues for a minute before she elaborates. "To Hinata…"

I've decided I don't care anymore. It's always when I decide that I've lost interest that she decides she wants to tell me more.

"You know I still haven't written her back since a few weeks ago…and she's always asking about me. Can you believe that? Isn't she sweet?" she pauses and promptly continues her scratching. "And…"

I wait. Her writing continues, but her train of thought doesn't. "And _what_?"

"Heh heh heh…"

Oh. Whatever it is, it can't be good.

"And…I'm writing to Sakura." She says.

"Ino!" I growl lowly.

"What!" She responds as innocently as a murderer caught red-handed. "Sakura is my _friend_. Besides, I think she really needs support now that she's broken up with Sasuke."

I close my eyes and pretend to sleep. I've never been very good at pretending to snore since, well, I haven't been sleeping for most of my life. When it comes to Sakura, Sasuke, or Sakura **and** Sasuke, I'm asleep. I learned long ago that those are the two people Ino unleashes all of her anger on. Not that I care, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't need to keep writing them to assert her superiority. Whatever is in that letter, it isn't well-wishes. She's probably describing another romantic dinner we didn't have (I don't have time for that), or maybe the mountains of clothes and jewelry she possesses (which never stops growing). In either case, I'm certain it's unnecessary. They should know she's superior just for the fact that she's with me. Gaara. The Kazekage.

"…last time, do you remember that? Hahaha! I could almost hear her tiny, evil little heart crushing!" Ino laughs wickedly again. "Hey, I wonder if I should send her a gift? Maybe a dress. Hehehehehe! Hehehehe!"

"You're evil, and I'm getting back to work." I peel myself from the couch and move to the door.

"What was that? You're going out to buy me a dozen roses? I'll have to include that in the letter…My husband is sooooooo romantic!" Ino squeals to herself as she creates another elaborate, literary stab at Sakura's ego.

* * *

There are lots of different things you can do in an apron. The most common things are gardening and cooking. Right now, Ino is cooking something even though we have plenty of chefs at our disposal. Ever since she's gotten _this_ apron, I've developed an apron fetish. 

When we worked together at the flower shop, we used practical ones. They were colorful, but still relatively plain. The one Ino is wearing now has lace. It is a cheerful lavender with delicate frills and a puffy bow at the back. From the front, it marks her curves perfectly. It looks expensive and I have no idea where she got it from. I know there are no shops in Suna that sell those things. It's completely impractical. It doesn't even cover her completely like it should. In fact, I don't even think she ever planned to get it dirty, which is what aprons are for. I've never seen such a perpetually spotless apron. Not that I care because it's fucking hot. Sexy as Hell.

My face rests against my palm as I watch her cook from the kitchen counter. She used to never let me watch her cook because she got nervous. She was never terrible at cooking, but just not particularly good. She's getting better and I love it. I like to eat her food more than anyone else's.

My siblings sit at my side. I don't have the energy to kick Kankuro's ass today because I'm entranced by Ino's back. He said something once about her in that apron that sent me over the edge. Hopefully, he's learned his lesson. Ino is mine. Period.

Temari has turned out to be a much better sister-in-law. In absence of a mother-in-law, she was always hard on Ino. I think that's part of the reason why Ino likes to try and learn things like how to cook better. She even has Temari impressed (who, by the way, can't cook to save her life, but we don't tell Ino that.)

"Okay! It's ready!" She turns with a pot of something hot in her hands. It smells good.

"Oo!" Temari cheers. "Is that curry?"

Before Ino can answer, Kankuro cuts in, "Watch it, Temari…Don't want to eat too much, do you?"

"SHUT UP!" she slams her fist on the wooden table. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TWO? I AM NOT FAT!"

"Here, Gaara…" Ino serves me first, as always, with a smile on her face.

_Ahhhhhhhhh……she's trying to kill me!_

Kankuro is served next because he's next to me and then Temari who takes as much as she wants regardless of the fact that she's turning into a heifer. Ino responds to Temari's question. "Yes, it's curry. It's spicy just how you guys like it."

She grins charmingly.

_Ahhhhhhhhh……she needs to stop doing that!_

We move to the dining room and the conversation becomes as lively as usual. Temari and Kankuro usually fight over something and Ino laughs and makes jokes with and at them. I provide sharp little comments between their conversation when I feel like it.

I reach for a piece of bread and my hand bumps into Ino's. I look up and she's blushing at me with a funny smile on her face. I tear the bread in half and give her part of it.

"Thanks…Gaara…"

From the other side of the table, Temari smiles adoringly. I just know she's going to say something. "OH, GAARA! I'm so proud of you! Just so proud…"

"Shut up, Temari…" Glare.

She wipes away mock tears of emotion. Why is she only this goofy around us? She's been getting worse lately too,"I hope Shikamaru's that kind to me when we get married."

"Ehhh…" Ino coughs and shares a meaningful glance with my sister.

"Now why would a smart guy like Shikamaru want to marry a crazy woman like you?" my brother questions quite appropriately.

"DIE, KANKURO!" Temari shoves a chopstick dangerously in his direction and I wonder how it is that she's the oldest among us. Usually old age makes one more mature.

"Aren't you too old to be getting married?" I add and take a sip of tea. She growls in response and Ino can't help but snicker at her.

I can't believe how much they get along now; Ino and Temari. They used to hate each other. In the end, it's always Ino that comes to her defense. After dinner, Ino follows me out of the dinning room. I know she has something to say, so I wait for her to say it.

"Gaara…"

"Hmm?"

"You know…it's not nice for you and Kankuro to make fun of Tema about her weight…" she coughs softly before continuing. "Especially when she's pregnant."

"The fuck?" I stop dead in my tracks as everything registers. The weight, the weird emotion. Oh God, my sister is... "I'll **kill** him."

"No wait! You know they've been together forever! It's only natural!" Ino chases after me and begs for me to spare Shikamaru's life.

The rest of that night was extremely long. Ino had known all along! Why didn't she tell me sooner? Why didn't Temari tell me? I feel like telling her that she's not allowed to go to Konoha anymore, but Ino persuades me against it. Ahh! I don't even want to think about it!

I'm going to be an uncle?

I shudder, but luckily Ino's there to calm me down. "You're such a baby, Gaara."

Am not.

* * *

The next day, I could hardly work. Temari confronted me and gave me a slap in the face for being such a "jerk" about her being…you know...Argh. 

I hate how women tell each other everything. I'm sure this was part of their plan from the start. Let's hide things from Gaara because he'll want to kill Shikamaru if you tell him straight up. Hey, even if that's true, it's still not fair to lie to me. I think I can handle it, as long as the baby doesn't turn out as crazy as any of us.

"I'm going to Konoha whether you like it or not. I've been planning this wedding for a while."

"What? I haven't seen you planning anything," I glare. "How long has this been going on?"

"Hahaha! Stupid! You don't need to plan very much for an elopement."

"WHAT?"

Temari glances to the side arrogantly, "Hmph. You think I'd want a big, ridiculous wedding? Those are for pompous, annoying people. Shikamaru and I are going somewhere where you won't find us."

_WHAT?_ Shikamaru is definitely going to die. I'm sure it's him that put this idea in her mind. I sigh and she heads for the door. What can I do anyway?

"Don't worry," She turns back before leaving, with a big grin on her face. "I'll be back. Love you, little bro!"

The doors closes. _I like her too…I suppose._

Daylight fades into evening and there's no sight of Ino around. It's been so quiet. Even though I like to be alone more than anyone else around, I prefer it when she's here. The sky is hazy purple and orange with a swirl of grayish clouds. Dim light passes over the columns of the palace, casting long shadows that emphasize the emptiness.

Why does it always start to feel colder at times like this? I've always wondered why. Ever since I was young, I always became cold so easily. The number of robes I wear everyday only barely manages to keep me comfortable.

The sound of other feet echoes throught the silence. I know the feet are not mine because I'm always careful to be absolutely silent. There's only one person that walks with such confidence and disregard for concealment. My ear twitches when I hear the irregularity of the footfalls. Then there is a soft groan.

"Ino?" I run until I find her tired body. Instantly, I take a few bags from her hands and she gasps in surprise.

"Oh, God! You scared me…" She finally manages a faint smile. She looks to be in pain. "Well, I knew you would be around here. I just thought I'd struggle pathetically until you noticed. Haha!"

I set the bags to the ground and she sits down at some nearby stairs. I kneel in front of her. "What's the matter?"

"It's my feet!" she winces and grabs one of her ankles, sliding up her dress in the process.

I look at the reddened skin and gently pull her foot into my chilly hands. She inhales a sharp breath and I run an apologetic finger down her flesh. My eyes wander down to her delicate shoes. They're made of leather. The straps are gilded with gold and beads hang from them in decoration. I can see spots where the beads have rubbed against her foot and I can tell the flat bottoms of them are completely inappropriate for walking. I shake my head and laugh silently to myself. My voice finally reaches her, cool and curious, "Why do you wear these shoes?"

"Duh. 'Cuz they're pretty…" She pulls her frilly skirts towards her, revealing more leg and the other finely decorated foot. I can't believe she's so happy to wear these things when they hurt her so much.

I should probably tell her not to do that, but instead, I massage her foot gently. I've never touched anyone as much as I have touched her. I don't even know what I'm doing, but I pretend I do. She moans in response and grips her skirts more tightly.

"That feels good…"

I slip off one of the top straps of the shoe confining her foot and continue to stroke, hoping that it relieves her pain. Soon, I just completely remove the elaborate shoe. My lips press against her wounded ankle softly. "Better?"

"Yeah…" She sighs and slips forward to embrace me. Heat radiates from her body her fingers run over my shoulders.

An unbearable happiness. I can feel it just as I can feel her warm body.

"What were you doing all day?" I ask to break the silence.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

Not everyday is quiet. Not everyday is full of family and eating and harmless paperwork. Sometimes an enemy will come to my attention. Not just my enemy, but the enemy of Suna. One that wouldn't mind wiping away my home and the home that has now become Ino's. 

At these times, I have no regrets in killing.

To eradicate whoever would dare threaten this city. There are always those people. I witnessed it before Ino came and afterwards. They will never stop, no matter who is leading what country. I have to be there. I have to be strong to protect everyone.

Today was no different. Whether it's renegades or the secret troops of some nation that denies any association with them, the ending is the same. I kill and my white clothing is stained with blood. Even the black beneath my robe becomes marred with the juices of death. Tears, sweat, and blood. Sometimes even the remnants of bones get stuck in my clothing because of the manner in which I destroy the enemy.

Whether they deserve pity or not, I believe my way of dealing out death is considerably more merciful than some. I choose it for its efficiently, not it's painlessness. Being crushed by sand involves minimal pain and nearly always works the first time.

It's a messy business, but I have to do it.

After so many years of being despised by so many in my village, I've finally proven to them my worth. I don't have to go out and fight. Others can do it, but I go as often as possible. A part of me still delights in the taste of carnage and the sight of victory, but overall, I've developed a more noble cause.

Every time I return, I make sure my emotions have cooled, because every time I return, she is waiting for me. I don't let her go with me, although maybe that's unfair. She's as strong as many other people I trust to defend Suna, but I can't stand the thought of her out _there_.

She would be in danger and she would see me for what others fear, yet again. I hate that.

When I remove my robes I still stink like murder, and I feel like I'm being judged by her even when she doesn't say anything about it. She takes my clothes to be washed and insists on bathing me. She always tells me how glad she is that I'm back safely, how great a leader I am, and how proud she is that I fight so bravely. Half of it must be lies. I see in her eyes that she wants to protect me as well. This new land, which has become hers is always a distant second to my safety.

I won't die, I assure her, even if I don't always say it out loud. I can only hope that she understands.

"Mhuaw!" She kisses my hair and giggles. "There! You're perfectly clean…You smell like roses now!"

"Roses…" I mumble under my breath and pout as I look to the side. "I don't want to smell like roses."

"Why not?" she leans her arms against the side of the tub and watches me.

"Just because…"

"Just because!" she grins. "Not being very verbal, are we? That's a terrible response. Reminds me of a few of your little speeches…"

"I hate giving speeches," I mumble. "I just don't want us to smell the same. You always smell like roses."

"Ahh?" she blinks. "Do I?"

I dunk my head under the water. I smell like Ino. I wonder if she smells like me?

* * *

Old habits die hard. Even in her knew surroundings, she tries to grow flowers. She has a room for them and she experiments with breeding new ones and finding which can live in this climate. It fascinates me. 

"What's this one?" I point to a flower in front of her. I'm resting against her body from behind as she checks the soil in a pot. I nuzzle her hair because I can't resist not doing it.

"Did you forget already?" she laughs and ignores my affection. "Am I going to have to teach you everything all over again?"

I shift uncomfortably and growl, "Ino…."

"Just kidding!" She pulls the pot in question closer. "This is a new breed. I hope this one can grow here. I found some spots the other day with firmer ground that I think get enough shade."

"MmmmHmmm…" I kiss her neck because its so smooth and deliciously kissable.

The first thing she gave me was a flower. She still wants to grow them, but the only thing I can give her back is sand. An entire country worth of it, but I still don't think it can grow her flowers. I love her for trying, and for everything else.

**FIN**

* * *

I wish Gaara was my husband! I hope you enjoyed it. **:D**


End file.
